


Drop A Pin In The Water

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, M/M, Pining, courtesan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Thor Odison is fighting for the love of his life, Loki just wants him to have realistic ideas that maybe it's not worth it.





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



 Act I

  
  


The body hits the ground in no time at all. Thor stares down at the body first before glancing up at the king. He sits amused, his wife watches Thor Intently. The man, Thor has to look away when he takes his last breath. Alistair had been a great friend of his and because of the king, because the man was a ruthless leader Thor had to end the life of someone close to him. 

 

“I've done as you asked My lord. Are you happy?” 

 

The king let's out a jolly laugh that sends most of the crowd into an uproar. 

 

Asmodeus…. Thor wanted nothing more than to end him and let everyone in the kingdom of Asgard free. 

 

Asmodeus leans over to his bride. The newest one of the week. She's small and almost frail. She had been brought to the kingdom last week a shell of a woman. Asmodeus has fed her around the clock but nothing worked. She still weighed less than a newborn babe. Sarah, he believed her name to be.

 

The moment that she had seen Thor, she had been enamored with the gladiator and had often than naught wanted to be in his bed. Thor had denied her. As much of a risk that it bore. 

 

His heart longed for another. 

 

It was foolish, he had been told, to pine away for someone that he barely knew. 

 

He did not care. 

 

Thor would fight his way through, his closest of friends if it meant finding the one person that he wanted more than anything in the world. 

 

He whispers something into her ear and she giggles. 

 

Asmodeus stands, Sarah follows instantly. 

 

“My queen is content. You may leave the arena dear Odison but do not go far. She wishes to show you just how content she is later in your quarters.” 

 

There's a bit of disgust in Thor's stomach. Sarah was a lovely woman, no doubt about that but her taste and her fancy rubbed him the wrong way. He did not like being trotted around as a prize. She had a way of treating her heroes to her bed chambers and Asmodeus said nothing of it, he did not care much as long as his wife produced his heirs he didn't care about her actions.

 

“Thank you my king.” 

 

Thor is led off by one of the guards. Once he makes it back towards his quarters,  in the bowels of the king's mansion he collapses onto his belly, trying to hold back the anger that he is harboring towards the king. He's killed his best friend, the man that he loved is long gone, who knows where. 

 

“You're injured.” a voice breaks though his thoughts. Thor sits up and turns to see his brother making his way into his quarters with a basin of warm water. Loki sets the bowl on the rickety table, sitting down next to his brother. “I saw the entire thing. I'm so sorry Thor. Come here.” 

 

Thor moves towards his brother and allows him to take off his straps. Thor winces slightly, there's pain he didn't even know he had. 

 

"Anthony shall be in shortly to tend to your wounds. Let me clean them first.” 

 

Thor nods and allows his brother to remove the soiled clothes from his body. 

 

“Thor! Your wounds----" 

 

“Each will lead me closer to him Loki. I cannot simply let that go.” 

 

“You'll die before anything happens. You'll die before you can see him again. All of this pining is not good for you Thor. It shall only lead to more heartache for you.Plus, who is to say that Bruce is even still alive? What if he is, what if he has perished years or months ago? You spent one night with him after a match that you won. You were a job to him.” 

 

“I do not believe that. I believe that Bruce cared for me. The way that he stared at me, the way that he loved me, said the words to me In the deepest of nights… it is much more than my heart pining for him.” 

 

“And that is the look of a courtesan Thor! It's what they do. They charm, entice to get the most they can out of a man. You were simply a ticket to him, so he wouldn't starve that night. End this, find a nice girl or man to settle down with and forget those eyes that haunt your dreams.” 

 

Thor shakes his head, pushing his brother off of him and standing. “Bruce loved me, more than anything and I simply cannot let that go. I loved him and he loved me and we shall be together again. No matter how long that may take. No matter how many battles I must fight and how many people must perish for it to happen. I will be with him again.” 

 

“Even if that means your death? You would be willing to die to be with a man that does not love you? How is that a life Thor? Mother and father would not approve of it, they are turning over in their graves as we speak about this. You're doing them a disservice.” 

 

Thor snorts. “Of all the times of you to be the dutiful son, now you wish to speak about what mother and father would have wanted? You, who defied them more times than not.” 

 

Loki looks away. “I realize that. I know I did them wrong while they were alive and now I am making up for it. I am being the perfect son that they would have wanted me to be. You should be the same, do the same.” 

 

The door swings open and Tony makes his way inside. He's carrying bandages and towels. Loki stands and exits the room without a second glance to his brother. 

  
  
He sits, allowing Tony to work on his wounds. 

 

He would get his love back, he would find a way to get him back and for them to be happy again. 

 

No matter what it took. 


	2. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce arrived in his new kingdom.

**Bruce:**

 

Leaving Asgard and heading further south to a kingdom that Bruce had never heard of had been nerve wracking to say the least. His mistress had come to him with news that a prince in the land of Midgard requested his presence and it was the highest of honors. Of course, Asmodeus and his wife had signed off on it and within a few days Bruce had been packed and on his way to Migard to await a new life. 

 

He hadn't told Thor, knew the gladiator wouldn't understand what kind of deal this was for him and if anything, he would only try and stop him.  

 

And as much as Bruce wanted that, he couldn't allow for a man that he loved to stop him from achieving what other courtesans had not. 

 

A chance to perform for the Royal family. 

 

Thanos and his wife Emiratis were the richest family and the most powerful. They ruled not only midgard but asgard and much of the surrounding kingdom. 

 

Just being in their presence was an honor. 

 

“How has life adjusted for you In this new kingdom?” Wanda Maximoff plops down next to Bruce who's watching the tournament. Under Asmodeus, Courtesans were not allowed to attend matches and in those time it hurt Bruce that he could not be there to cheer on Thor, to know almost immediately that he would be okay or that he would be harmed. 

 

Bruce would often sit in his chambers, pacing around the small chambers awaiting his return. A win, seeing him meant that he would spend the night with Thor, someone else appearing almost always meant his death. 

 

“It's different. Very much so.” 

 

Wanda nods, her eyes fluttering to the man in the arena. He was handsome, unlike Thor and he had shown great interest In Bruce since the moment that the courtesan arrived to the kingdom.

 

“Arthur seems to like you.”

 

Bruce blushes, turns his face away from the arena the second that the gladiator stared up at him. Bruce had been offered to spend a night with Arthur once the man one a match and inside Bruce's mind, he truly couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with another gladiator and instead found himself in the company of travelling men who stayed the night. 

 

“Arthur is a very kind man. But we could never be anything more. Not unless the king commands it or we both are free from the bonds that hold us and wish to pursue something more.” 

 

Wanda shrugs. “Though you have turned down many nights that could have been spent with him. Why is that? Arthur is a fine athlete. And an even better lover.” 

 

“You've been with him?” 

 

“Most of the courtesans have been. He is the only one of the gladiators that are not repulsive.” 

 

Bruce turns back towards the arena and watches Arthur watch him. The blonde gives him a bright smile, much of the one that Thor use to reserve only for him. 

 

“Give him a chance. A night with Arthur shall not be the worse thing that you shall do.”

 

                                         _

 

Bruce finds himself in Arthur's chambers shortly after the match had ended. Thanos had approved of it and Bruce knew that it was time that he moved on from Thor, forget the man that held his heart. 

 

“You are very beautiful.” Arthur runs a hand through Bruce's short hair, pulling him close to his chest. He's still covered in blood, Bruce wants nothing more than to wash away the sins, the blood that had been spilled for senseless sport. 

 

“Thank you. Shall I clean you first? Before we start anything?” 

 

Arthur shakes his head. “I've wanted you since the first day that you arrived but you teased, you avoided me as though I was not worthy.” 

 

Bruce blushes. “I… had just arrived I did not know my standing in the court yet..I didn't want to break any rules. Thanos... “ 

 

Arthur snorts. “Thanos did deny me your body at first. Though it seemed that he wanted you all to himself. However seeing as you are here. That is not the case my dear boy. Now. Be a good boy and drop to your knees. We have a long night ahead of us.” 

 

                                         _

 

Arthur is asleep before the second round. The man had promised Bruce a night of pleasure and multiple orgasms and however, that did not happen. The man did not last long. Bruce slips out of bed. Not able to leave. The night had no been over yet and he couldn't leave until the first sign of daybreak. 

 

He heads towards one of the small makeshift hideaways in his room..there, underneath the floorboards holds a necklace given to him by Thor. 

 

He holds it close to his chest. 

 

As much as he tries, he cannot forget the man that he loved. The one that holds his heart. 

 

“I miss you Thor. Please, come for me.” 


	3. Thor

**Thor**

 

The courtesan that sits on his bed is nothing like Bruce. Though he is kind and willing to do anything to make sure that Thor meets release, He is overly eager and it doesn't make Thor hard, if anything it makes him not want to have sex with the man however he mustn't let the man out of here without release. Unless he goes and tells everyone that Thor couldn't perform. 

 

“On your back and legs spread wide.” Thor commands and the man does as he's told. 

 

“I have been told by the others that you are very, a very loving and gentle lover.” The courtesan says. Thor doesn't even know his name and doesn't care to learn it. He leans down and pulls angrily at the man's cock. 

 

“Do not believe everything that you hear.” 

 

Thor slams into the man without much thought, wrapping a hand around the man's throat. 

 

“I am only a tender lover to the one man that I love more than anything in this world. Until I can get him back, every one that steps into my bedchamber are nothing to me but a warm body.” 

 

The courtesan doesn't respond to Thor, his eyes flit to the wall behind the gladiator and Thor doesn't care at all. He only had one goal in mind, winning until he could be reunited with Bruce. 

 


End file.
